Only Story
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Akashi melakukan kesalahan kecil dan sederhana, tapi dampaknya tak tanggung - tanggung hingga pusing kepala menerpa. Kuroko, sampai kapan mau mengetik cerita sendirian ? Pair : Akakuro


'Hidup itu keras.'

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala. Akashi Seijurou, seorang pemilik perusahaan besar ternama, yang kini tengah mengendarai mobil kesayangan menuju tempat yang ia sebut sebagai rumah.

Hari mulai terlihat gelap. Alih – alih memandang pepohonan asri di pinggir jalan, pikiran mantan kapten basket ini terus melayang ke ingatan masa lalu. Pekerjaan yang perlahan menjadi bukit, bawahan yang susah diatur, dan pertengkaran dengan sang kekasih.

Kegelisahan yang bertumpuk – tumpuk.

"Hah..." Helaan nafas kasar keluar begitu saja. Alisnya masih menyatu, membuat wajahnya yang sadis terlihat empat kali lebih sangar. Model yang seperti ini sudah pasti masuk kategori wajib dijauhi, kecuali untuk orang – orang yang terlalu bodoh menyerahkan nyawa pada sang iblis.

Untungnya, Akashi masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak termotivasi menyetir ugal – ugalan macam anak ABG (Anak Berasa Gedhe). Ia memang pening sepuluh keliling, tapi bukan berarti ia mau menambah masalah dengan menabrak tiang listrik di perempatan jalan.

Sebenarnya Akashi bisa menolerir masalahnya yang ada di kantor. Plis lah dia sudah pernah jadi ketua dan pemimpin di organisasi dalam bidang apa pun, masalah seperti itu sudah biasa dia hadapi. Jika mau, dia hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih tiga hari menyelesaikan gunungan dokumen tanpa kesalahan. Singkatnya, ia sudah berpengalaman.

Masalah yang paling berat menurut Akashi hanya satu.

Kurang asupan kasih sayang dari sang pacar.

Apalagi kekasih berwajah teflon.

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya.

Seorang novelis yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini sedang melakukan aksi ngambek lantaran diacuhkan si merah seminggu yang lalu. Hal ini sukses membuat si kepala merah hampir membantai karyawan tak bersalah saking frustasinya.

Ini memang kesalahan Akashi sendiri. Berhubung ia memiliki masalah pelik di kantor─dengan bendahara yang tak becus mengatur anggaran, ia jadi stress selama tiga hari. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah kerja, pulang, dan tidur. Makan pun harus dipaksa sekretaris dulu.

Dan selama itu pula ia lupa pada kekasih sendiri.

Itik biru tentu tak terima, sebelum penjelasan dilayangkan, Kuroko mulai mengibar bendera perang dengan gebrakan pintu dan memberi surat lewat celah di bawah pintu yang terkunci.

'Tidur saja di luar, Akashi-sama. Aku ada deadline menulis, jangan ganggu aku. Pokoknya jangan coba – coba mendobrak atau memanjat pohon dekat jendela samping rumah. Aku akan sibuk berkoloberasi dengan Nijimura-san dan Mayuzumi-kun, Tiga hari ini jalani hidupmu sendiri. Selamat bersenang – senang dengan dokumen-chan.'

Itulah isi suratnya.

Tiga hari belakangan ini tidur di kamar sebelah entah kenapa membuat bantal guling terasa sedingin es bagi Akashi.

Rasanya seperti ada yang teriak "punya pacar terkasih, tapi tidurnya kok sendiri."

Menyedihkan.

Kesabaran adalah hal penting di kala itu. Akashi tidak mau membuat masalah semakin rumit, tiga hari saja ia sudah mengap – mengap seperti ikan kekurangan air, bagaimana jika Kuroko menambahnya menjadi tiga bulan ?

Miris.

Akashi tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Waktu ia curhat ke salah satu rekan kerjanya, yang berasal dari Indonesia, Akashi langsung dikatai 'kualat'. Semacam karma begitu, dan sukses membuat rekannya menyesal mendengar curhatan sang iblis penuh kisah dramatis karena dilempari linggis.

Sumpah demi dua karung kwaci Murasakibara, rekannya menyesal ngatain orang. Apalagi menyumpah peminat fanatik gunting.

Lagipula maksudnya bukan karma fandom sebelah yang disebut – sebut konon adiknya Akashi yang terpisah, tinggi badan saja beda.

Tiga hari pun berlalu dan Akashi berharap sepulang ini ia akan mendapat sambutan hangat. Berkas – berkas terkutuk sudah ia kerjakan, jadi ia tidak mau waktunya dengan si biru nanti terganggu. Oh ayolah, nutrisi 'Kuroko' kering selama tiga hari, kalau ia tidak melakukan 'itu' saat ini, besok ia jadi apa ? Roti bakar selai strawberry ?

Lagipula ngapain si monyong dan hantu jadi - jadian itu koloberasi bersama Kuroko ? Mau menodai kepala polos kekasihnya dengan yang 'iya – iya' ? Enak saja, hanya Akashi yang berhak melakukan itu tau.

(Kuroko akan menghajarnya jika tau apa yang dipikirkan Akashi saat ini.)

Ngomong – ngomong, Kuroko juga seorang penulis di blog pribadi bersama kawan abadi sehidup semati, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Setelah berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai fudanshi di waktu SMA dulu, tidak sampai lima menit mereka sahabatan dan berjanji saling berbagi asupan.

Mengingat itu, Akashi sempat menyesal memperkenalkan yang tersayang ke otaku maniak loli.

Nijimura ikutan nimbrung pula.

Tanpa sadar, pemandangan dari sudut matanya berubah menjadi sebuah halaman rapi sederhana. Mobil lantas dihentikan, diparkir lurus walau hasrat ingin sekali menabrak dinding rumah dan segera membobol sang kekasih. Akashi kemudian turun dan berjalan menuju pintu kayu jati pesanan khusus. Memang kini tempat tinggalnya tidak sebesar rumahnya dulu, tapi tempat ini terasa lebih hidup. Rumah inilah yang ia dan Kuroko pilih sendiri ketika mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Pintu bercorak itu tertutup perlahan setelah si pemilik masuk. Sepatu segera dilepas dan tanpa aba – aba Akashi langsung mengucap salam sembari memanggil nama yang tersayang.

"Tetsuya !"

Hening.

Tanda tanya terlontar, Akashi tidak menyerah. Ia mulai memeriksa setiap ruangan di lantai satu, dari ruang makan, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, bahkan kulkas pun dibukanya─

─tidak – tidak. Dia hanya menyempatkan diri meminum air mineral yang disimpan di dalam, bukannya dia berpikir bodoh selayaknya Daiki, pokoknya dia tidak pernah mengira Kuroko akan sembunyi di situ.

Pemilik rambut serupa crimson itu terdiam, mendinginkan kepala agar tidak segera berasumsi macam - macam. Apa kira – kira si mungil sudah tidur ? Tapi ini masih jam tujuh lewat tiga belas menit, atau mungkin Kuroko masih mengetik di kamar ?

Setelah memikirkan itu, ia lantas beranjak menuju kamar yang bersangkutan. Kakinya membawanya ke tangga arah lantai dua. Tepat setelah ia sampai ke puncaknya, pintu kamar Kuroko (yang seharusnya juga adalah kamarnya) terlihat terbuka sedikit dan di dalamnya terselimuti kegelapan tanpa terlihat setitik pun cahaya.

"Tetsuya ?"

Akashi memasuki kamar itu tanpa basa – basi. Tangannya meraba dinding, mencoba mencari saklar lampu. Mulutnya tak berhenti memanggil mantan pemain keenam bayangan itu, berharap ada tanggapan dari sang empunya nama.

Tidak, Akashi ogah kalau genre ini diganti horror.

Samar – samar, Akashi mendengar bisikan kecil di belakangnya. Ia lantas menoleh ke sana kemari mencari sumber suara , bunyi itu terdengar sangat familiar. Suara itu pasti milik Kuroko!

"Tetsu─"

"Ignite Pass..."

"─Eh ?"

" KAI ! "

BUUUAAAGGHH BRUUUKKK

Akashi ambruk. Pandangannya menggelap lengkap rasa nyeri luar biasa di perut...

.

.

.

.

' Sayonara, dunia. '

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Ia pun pingsan dalam kondisi yang menggenaskan. Mulutnya berbusa layaknya sinetron di acara televisi, padahal hanya terkena pukulan setara tingkat dewa .

' hanya '...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bola mata heterochrome itu terbuka perlahan, perutnya masih terasa mules. Ugh... Siapa yang berani – beraninya memukul bodi sixpack seorang Akashi ? Mau dilempar gunting setajam katana yang diasah ?

Samar – samar ia dapat menangkap siluet seseorang yang berdiri angkuh di depannya. Surai lembut bewarna biru langit, sudah pasti itu Kuroko Tetsuya.

Lengkap dengan tatapan tajam.

Jadi ini perasaan Aomine Daiki ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Tetsuya ? Apa – apaan ini ?" Akashi mencoba tenang, walau jantung sudah lompat tali. Baik, dia tidak tau alasan kekasih yang notabenya adalah anak penurut dan manis menjadi seseram dan bisa berpotensi jadi sadis.

Tambahan lagi, tangannya sedang terikat.

TERIKAT.

Lebih tepatnya terikat di tempat tidur, talinya terhubung dengan ikatan di ujung ranjang.

Ini ceritanya Kuroko mau memuaskannya atau malah memaksa bertukar peran menjadi seme walau bukan itu kodratnya ?

Akashi meneguk ludah, (untung remang – remang, Kuroko akan sulit melihat gelagat gelisahnya). Ia berharap─amat sangat berharap─ opsi pertama menjadi maksud semua ini, walau pandangan dari lawan bicara sama sekali tidak memihak opini itu.

Jika benar opsi kedua, Akashi akan mengutuk Author dengan segala sumpah serapah dan aset senjata tajam yang ia miliki.

"Halo, Sei-kun ..."

Nadanya terdengar sayu, seakan – akan dibuat seseram desisan setan yang ada di film milik Kotaro anak buahnya.

Tapi yang ada dipikiran Seijurou malah hal yang 'mengundang'.

"Sei-kun..." aura hitam terlihat menguar, Akashi khawatir ada makanan gosong di dapur. "Kau tau kan ...?"

Tidak, Akashi tidak tahu.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, walau itu hingga tengah malam sekalipun... Aku selalu percaya kau hanya sibuk bekerja..." Kalimat itu menyamai bisikan, Akashi mencoba pasang telinga baik – baik.

"Aku mencintaimu ..."

Pemuda penuh dominan itu ingin membalas, tapi ia memilih tetap bungkam.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka ... Kau akan mengkhianatiku ..." Dahinya mengerut, Kuroko memandang dalam penuh rasa kecewa dan terluka. Itik biru itu mendekat, mengelus pipi putih Akashi dengan bendungan air yang tertahan di mata.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya ?" Akashi akhirnya bersuara. Ia tidak suka dituduh dan lebih benci lagi jika melihat yang tercinta menangis. "Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu─"

"DIAM !" Kuroko berteriak, permata kanannya melepas aliran sungai kecil yang mengalir mulus di pipi. "Aku tau semua, Sei-kun!"

Segalanya berubah mencekam.

"Tetsuya! Serius, apa yang ada dipikiranmu !?" Mata heterochome terlihat panik, ia berharap hari ini adalah april mop atau hari ulang tahun dirinya. Tidak, akting ini terlalu bagus untuk membuatnya takut. April belum datang, ulang tahun juga sudah terlewat.

Poni biru itu menutupi matanya. Akashi semakin tidak mengerti, ia dituduh karena apa ? dalam hal apa ? serta siapa yang berani menghasut si uke sampai dirinya difitnah sebegini parahnya ?!

"Semua sudah terungkap ..."

"Hah ?"

Tumpukan kertas berserakan di atas tempat tidur, dihempas Kuroko tepat di depan Akashi. Akashi langsung melirik, ratusan hingga ribuan kata ia baca sekilas.

" FANFIC : AKASHIxXXX "

Oh.

OH !

Rasanya Akashi seperti Deja Vu.

Kumpulan kertas itu selayaknya tumpukan naskah cerita, judulnya aneh – aneh, mulai dari ' Bisnis Berakhir Lamaran ' dengan pair dirinya dengan Furi, sekretaris teman bisnisnya. Juga ada yang berjudul ' Wakil yang Kucinta ' yang lagi – lagi berhubungan dengan dirinya dan Midorima, serta yang paling membuatnya hampir mual, ' Kontras Bukan Berarti Tak Bisa Bersama ' yang pasangannya merupakan Aomine Daiki.

Intinya, semua tumpukan cerita itu mengisahkan dirinya dengan teman(baca: budak)nya.

Semua itu juga lengkap dengan nama penulis yang bertengger di tengah – tengah kertas paling atas pada setiap cerita.

"Grey Moenyong"

Jelas – jelas itu Mayuzumi Chihiro, dengan bantuan Nijimura Shuuzou tentunya.

Memangnya siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut abu – abu dan mulut monyong ?

Haizaki ? Lupakan, Haizaki jelas tidak berbakat jadi penulis.

"Apa itu ?"

Kuroko merasa dongkol. "Naskah cerita, begitu saja tidak tahu."

"Cih" Akashi merasa dibodohi. "Dapat darimana ?"

" Akun Mayuzumi-kun. "

Tuh kan

"Fanfict yang sering kau baca itu ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ? Aku ngeprint sendiri dan sudah mendapat izin dari Mayuzumi-kun kok."

Bukan itu masalahnya, itu berarti manusia ubanan sudah siap mati.

"Jangan bilang kau percaya dengan cerita laknat ini."

Kalau memang benar, Akashi akan menunjuk Kuroko sebagai pelaku pembuangan kertas paling kurang kerjaan. Tau tidak berapa pohon yang ditebang demi kertas yang digunakan semata – mata untuk cerita tak penting itu ?

Akashi mendadak ingat slogan " Selamatkanlah Hutan. "

Kepala biru itu masih menunduk, menutupi binar mata dari tatapan tajam sang dominan.

"Cerita ini masuk akal, semua itu bisa saja nyata ... Lagipula Mayuzumi-kun selalu terinspirasi dari apa yang dia lihat."

Inspirasi tidak selalu berasal dari kejadian nyata, Kuroko. Sebagian besar pastinya hasil khayalan tau, apalagi didukung dengan fakta si uke mau direbut si abu – abu, ini sudah jelas fitnah.

"Tetsuya, jangan percaya hanya karena ini." Menghela nafas, Akashi mencoba tabah. "Itu hanya cerita, bahkan di lembaran – lembaran itu ada catatan bahwa cerita bukan merupakan kisah nyata, segala kemiripan hanyalah kebetulan semata."

Walau font pada catatan itu hanya berukuran delapan, jangan harap mata emperornya tidak sanggup membaca.

"Tapi... Tapi nama dan keadaannya benar – benar mirip !" Kuroko berusaha skeptis, terlihat buta karena cemburu.

"Aku tidak mau disalahkan tanpa bukti yang valid, Tetsuya ... Ini benar – benar dari fanfict yang sering kau baca itu kan ? Oh demi kulit kerang ajaib yang absolut─ada apa denganmu ?!"

"Ada buktinya !" Matanya yang sembab sedikit melotot, Kuroko langsung menunjukkan tiga lembar foto. "Ini apa ?!"

Masing – masing foto memperlihatkan dirinya dengan berbagai macam orang. Mulai dari Furihata, Midorima, dan juga Aomine.

Siapa yang memotretnya ?!

"Nijimura-san memberiku ini, tadinya ini mau dijadikan cover naskah yang tadi, tapi katanya berbahaya."

Memang, jika iya Akashi pasti akan memanggang mereka beserta karya absurd tersebut.

Demi segala kemajuan teknologi hingga kemajuan bibir si mantan kapten Teiko, itu makhluk menguntitnya hanya demi lembaran macam ini ?!

"Kupikir kau salah paham, Tetsuya." Akashi perlahan merasa kedinginan, baru sadar bahwa dia hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis tanpa jasnya. "Kemari."

"Pertama, itu adalah fotoku dengan Furihata dimana kami membuat kesepakatan antar perusahaan─jangan menatapku curiga begitu, Tetsuya. Kau juga di sana kan ? Waktu itu kau ikut denganku bertemu dengannya di kafe untuk tanda tangan kan ?"

Kuroko Tetsuya memalingkan kepala, menolak ingat.

"Kedua, itu fotoku dengan Shintarou ketika memasak sup di perkemahan. Itu foto SMA dulu, seingatku kau tidak ikut karena sedang demam. Lagipula aku juga bersama Atsushi dan Shougo yang sering mencicipi sup. Lihat di bagian kanan tepat di samping Shintarou, ada sedikit helaian rambut warna ungu kan ? Tidak usah melototi fotonya begitu, tempat itu cukup ramai kok."

"Dan yang terakhir─Astaga, itu waktu aku akan mengunting habis rambut Daiki. Dia mencoba menahan tanganku agar tidak menghukumnya, walau pada akhirnya dia kalah karena tangannya dipegangi Atsushi dan Ryouta atas perintahku. Adegan penyiksaan itu kau anggap romantis, Tetsuya ? Jangan bercanda." Ia mendadak merasa nostalgia, jika diingat kembali, sepertinya Kise menikmati setiap detik pemangkasan rambut itu dengan tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Kau pikir kita ini apa, Akashi-kun ? Kita sering dipanggil pasangan sado maso. Tambahan, rantai, borgol, dan alat – alat di lemari itu kau sebut apa memangnya ?" Sembur Kuroko. Tangan mungil itu menunjuk tepat ke arah kotak yang tersimpan rapi di atas lemari.

Barang privasi jangan disebut – sebut oi.

"Itu beda lagi ..." Akashi menyeringai, santai sejenak. "Tetsuya kan juga suka."

"Jangan mengganti topik, Akashi-kun ... Aku lelah kau ginikan. Aku lelah kau abaikan seminggu yang lalu, mana mata emperor yang kau agungkan itu ? Kau tetap tidak bisa melihatku !"

Akashi terperangah, akhir – akhirnya masalah seminggu yang lalu diungkit lagi.

"Tunggu, Tetsuya. Dengarkan aku dulu !"

"Apa yang harus kudengar lagi, Akashi-kun ?! Hari – hari itu kau mengabaikanku, padahal aku menunggumu dan cemas akan berbagai hal ! Dan kini, lihatlah semua cerita dan bukti itu, kau mau berdalih dengan semua itu ! Itu tidak nyata katamu ?!"

"Sungguh, aku bisa bersumpah kalau kau mau, Tetsuya ! Itu tidak nyata !"

"Sei-kun tidak mencintaku lagi ! Aku kesepian di sini !"

"Tetsuya, maafkan aku ! Jangan bilang begitu, aku mencintaimu ! Cerita itu benar – benar palsu, imitasi, tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan !"

"Bahkan dengan yang ini ?!"

Kuroko membanting dua puluh tiga lembar kertas cerita dijepret satu di hadapan Akashi. Akashi menatap horror, ada lagi ?!

"Apa in─"

Akashi terdiam. Judul cerita tertera jelas dengan cetakan tebal.

" Kejutan untuk Sei-kun "

Eh ?

Walau hanya lembar pertama yang bisa ia baca, tapi cukup menggambarkan bahwa itu kisah dirinya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi langsung menoleh ke Kuroko, meminta jawaban dari si mungil yang kini terlihat malu – malu sendiri. Pipinya yang pucat menampakan dengan jelas rona merah muda. Matanya yang memandang ke bawah sedikit demi sedikit mulai memberanikan diri menatap iris serupa merah delima.

Hari kebalikan kah ini ? Tadi rasanya baru saja ia melihat anjing betina mengamuk, sekarang menjadi kucing memelas minta dielus.

Tampar Akashi sekarang, ia merasa baru saja dipermainkan oleh iblis berkedok malaikat.

"Happy Birthday, Sei-kun ..."

Mata itu mengerjap cepat, untuk pertama kalinya Akashi lola, lama sekali.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Kuroko lantas menepuk pipi sang lawan bicara yang membatu. Dengan senyum tipis yang jarang nampak, ia melanjutkan, "Happy birthday Seijurou-kun... Kau lupa ?"

Setelah sempat lupa bernafas, Akashi langsung tersenyum miring "Jadi, kejutan apa ini Tetsuya ? dan seingatku, hari ulang tahunku itu dua hari yang lalu."

"Memang" Kuroko beranjak melepas ikatan tali di tangan Akashi "Ini cukup untuk menjadi hukumanmu karena mengabaikanku. Lagipula, kau pasti bisa menebak aktingku jika aku melakukannya di hari itu."

"Apakah tanganku harus diikat ?'

"Kalau tidak kuikat, kau pasti akan langsung menerjangku dan menemukan naskah ini."

"Tetsuya tahu aku." Akashi tersenyum lebar, "Naskah buatanmu ?"

"Ya, cerita yang kubuat selama tiga hari ini." Kuroko berusaha mencari objek lain yang bisa dipandang, tapi tangan Akashi yang sudah bebas langsung memegang dagu dan memaksa dirinya bertatapan langsung dengan sang absolut.

"Dan apakah kau harus meng-ignite pass diriku ? Ignite pass kai ? " Akashi tersenyum iblis.

Kuroko bergidik ngeri.

"Maafkan aku, Sei-kun."

Akashi menggeleng dramatis, seakan mengatakan bahwa Kuroko sudah tidak memiliki harapan walaupun harus menangis.

"Aku hampir jantungan atas kejutanmu, sayang. Tapi aku senang, jadi, biarkan aku membalasnya..."

Seringai ditampakkan, sadar akan bahaya yang menerjang, Kuroko lantas ambil opsi paling tidak bertanggung jawab─kabur.

Tapi gagal.

"Jangan harap bisa kabur, Tetsuya. Aku sa~ngat 'haus'. Tak tahukah betapa 'kering'nya diriku tanpamu ?"

Leher pucat dihujani kecupan dan gigitan, Kuroko menahan desahan. Cumbuan dilayangkan, ranum digigit, keringatnya mengalir deras dengan deru nafas tak teratur.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Akashi melumat bibir merah delima yang menggoda. Manisnya membuat candu sang dominan, aroma vanilla memabukan indra penciuman, pelaku terbuai dengan pesona dan desahan sang korban.

Tiga hari tak bertemu membuat Akashi Seijurou hampir gila.

Kuroko hanya melenguh, tangan Akashi berlabuh ke titik yang ia suka. Serangan yang tidak dapat diprediksi itu membuatnya bergelinjang nikmat, lama ia tidak disentuh, lama ia tidak diberi dunia surgawi.

Bibir mereka bertubrukan lagi, membungkam desahan pengundang nafsu birahi. Sadar tidak sadar, tangan mungil itu memeluk leher lawan yang terlatih, berharap lebih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijurou-kun."

Kuroko Tetsuya juga merasa 'haus', Akashi mengerti hal itu

"Karena itu, kau tidak akan kubiarkan tidur sedetik pun malam ini, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, ceritamu menarik."

Akashi berkutat pada lembaran – lembaran cerita di tangan selepas melakukan 'olahraga' malam sebanyak dua pangkat dua ronde. Yang ditanya malah tidak peduli dan mencoba menyamankan diri di sandaran sang seme.

"Tapi kau hebat, Tetsuya. Cerita ini kurang lebih sama dengan kisah kita tadi. Apa sekarang kau bisa memprediksi masa depan ?"

"Jangan ngawur. Aku bukan cenayang, Sei-kun."

"Bukan begitu." Akashi tersenyum sembari mengelus surai biru, lembut. "Barangkali ternyata Tetsuya benar – benar mempunyai emperor eyes, anak kita akan jadi tak terkalahkan."

"Anak ya..." Kuroko mengadah. "pasti akan jadi menarik."

"Tapi di sini ada yang salah. Di sini tertulis kita melakukan sebanyak tiga ronde, padahal kita hampir lim─"

"Urusai." Kuroko merengut. "Sei-kun mesum."

Pipi chubby di cubit, "Jangan memancingku, Tetsu─."

"Tunggu, Sei-kun." cubitan dihentikan, yang bersangkutan lanjut bicara. "Aku masih punya hadiah untukmu."

"Aku tidak suka ada yang memotong omonganku Tet─mmmpph."

Kuroko Tetsuya menciumnya.

Iris heterochrome itu membulat, ini kode menambah ronde ?

Pikiran itu disingkirkan ketika sesi ciuman selesai. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah kalung berliontin biru sapphire yang menawan. Akashi angkat alis, apa ini ?

" Aku membelinya. " Kuroko tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangkat sebuah kalung berliontin ruby. " Lihat, aku juga punya. Warna ini mengingatkan diri kita masing – masing. Jadi ketika kita berada di tempat yang jauh... Setidaknya kita masih bisa mengingat. "

Akashi hanya diam. Menatap kalung yang baru saja dipakaikan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sebuah senyum hangat terulas, Akashi bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Kemari, biar aku yang pakaikan kalungmu."

Kuroko menurut, ia mendekatkan diri ke pangkuan Akashi dan berbalik. Akashi lantas mengaitkan kalung itu, kemudian diam. Memandang malaikat dari belakang bukanlah hal buruk baginya.

Badan itu direngkuh, leher bagian belakang dikecup, sontak membuat Kuroko menggeliat geli.

"Tetsuya..." nafas hangas menyapu lembut leher dan telinga sang phantom, Kuroko terbuai. "Maafkan aku..."

Kuroko mengerjap, tak mengerti.

"Maaf karena aku terlalu sibuk bekerja. Maaf aku sempat mengabaikanmu. Maaf aku tidak memakan masakanmu. Maaf aku tidak sempat memelukmu di kala tidur sejak kemarin ... Maaf, maaf ..."

Tanpa seorang pun yang tahu, Akashi Seijurou, pria penuh intimidasi dan memiliki tingkat arogansi tinggi bisa meminta maaf sebegitu dalamnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, tidak ada, kecuali Kuroko Tetsuya seorang.

"Tidak apa ..."

Kuroko memegang tangan yang memeluknya, "Aku memaafkanmu ..."

Pandangan mereka bertemu, sedetik kemudian bibir mereka yang bertabrakan menjadi satu.

Tautan dilepas, "Lagipula, tidak kubiarkan cerita kita seperti drama di TV, kisah kita tidak semurah itu untuk bisa menjadi tontonan orang ..."

"Ya ... Kisahku dengan Tetsuya lebih dari itu."

Tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa menghentikan momen kasih itu, siapa atau apa pun, bahkan dunia pun lebih memilih mengacuhkan kasmaran mereka berdua.

'Kisah tiada akhir, dimana cinta tak akan pernah surut akan takdir ... Senyata apa pun itu, drama tidak akan bisa menyaingi, dan tentu tidak akan dibiarkan menyaingi.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Yum."

Pria bersurai abu – abu menoleh, wajah yang datar tidak menutupi kerutan di dahi. "Jangan panggil aku begitu, kau pikir aku 'yummy' apa."

"Salah namamu sendiri, ketimbang kupanggil kau mayo."

"Berisik Nyong. Aku tak sudi dipanggil begitu." Mayuzumi melanjutkan kerjaannya : mengetik.

"Ngomong – ngomong ..." Lelaki bersurai hitam tidak mengindahkan cacian, tangannya iseng membuka sebuah buku. "Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk."

"Kok bisa ?" Wajah datar masih setia terpampang, entah tidak peduli atau memang sudah terlanjur konsen.

"Kau pikir apa yang dilakukan Kuroko tidak membahayakan kita ?" Nijimura menghela nafas, sebuah novel ditangan dilempar ke pojok kamar begitu saja.

"Hei, jangan melempar Ringo-chan !" Pemuda lolicon berbalik sempurna, tidak terima. "Lagipula kita sudah sepakat tidak membahas itu. Tujuan kita kan mulia, membantu Kuroko memberi kejutan."

"Iya kalo berhasil." Nijimura menatap serius. "Kalo gagal ?"

"Kuroko akan melindungi kita. Positif saja plis." Mayuzumi melenggang ke pojok, memungut sang pujaan yang teronggok. "Walau aku khawatir karya yang kupublish diam – diam itu jadi tiket gratis wisata ke neraka."

"Yang pair Akashi dengan Kisedai dsb itu ?" Si surai hitam membaringkan diri di atas kasur empuk. "Gila, kita seriusan bisa mati. Sudah kau ganti pen name nya ?"

" Sudah. "

" Apaan ? "

" Grey Moenyong "

" Mampus. "

Nijimura tepok jidat, tak kuasa menahan frustasi.

" Mayuyu, aku tidak ikut andil dalam proyekmu itu. Kenapa aib khas kau libatkan dalam namamu ?! "

" Bodo amat. Kau pikir aku mau dikubur sendiri ? "

" Aku sudah mati semenjak menguntit Akashi, kau ingin aku mati dua kali hah ? "

Hening sejenak.

" Oh. " Mata tanpa binar terfokus ke layar computer. " Ada review di salah satu cerita fanfictku. "

" Jangan ganti topik ! " Nijimura bangkit, melangkah cepat menuju sang fudan yang diaku kawan. " Ini berhubungan dengan hidup dan mati ki─hoi ! "

Mayuzumi membeku di tempat, bahunya bergetar pelan walau wajahnya datar─datar kelam.

Nijimura yang memandang bingung akhirnya ikut membaca salah satu review di monitor.

Dan dia menyesal.

" Crimson Emperor

Kuakui cerita ini menarik. Sayangnya, aku tidak suka dengan pair ini. Aku, sebagai salah satu tokoh dalam cerita ini, meminta pergantian pair. Secara keseluruhan hanya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Jika tidak, aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika ada terror bergunting di sekitarmu Author-san.

Oh, atau harus kupanggil Chihiro ? Nijimura-san pasti juga terlibat.

Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, jadi aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian besok. Biarkan aku sendiri yang menghampiri apartement kalian. Ah, jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu Nijimura-san ada di tempatmu Chihiro, aku tahu segalanya.

Aku perintahkan segera hapus semua cerita laknat ini jika kalian tidak mau mendapat siksa lebih.

P.S

Kusarankan kalian menyiapkan peti mati besok "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Saya tahu, ultah Akashi tuh udah lewat /nangis

Saya telat buat update ini, jadi sebagai permintaan maaf buat Akashi. Mohon maaf klo banyak typo dan garing everywhere. Terima kasih untuk para reader yang menyempatkan diri membaca :')

Jika berkenan, mohon reviewnya ^^


End file.
